When shooting for accuracy, marksmen are invariably able to improve their results by utilizing a stabilizing rest or mount for their weapon. Accordingly, the use of shooting benches has become popular. In its simplest form, a shooting bench may be nothing more than a table and chair combined with either a gun mount or sandbag upon which the firearm may be rested in a stable fashion. Because target shooting is often practiced in locations remote from populated and traveled areas, it is also desirable that weapon benchrests used for this purpose be portable and easy to assemble. Thus, a weapon benchrest may consist principally of a folding table and folding chair for portability. However, as shooting benches and weapon benchrests have evolved, improvements have been made such as creating combination table-chair folding devices, providing swiveling seats, providing recoil absorption, and providing micro adjusting capabilities.